


Fair and Dun

by 221squee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Fanvids, Folk Music, Gen, ewan maccoll, minorie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: A music video of "Minorie" by Ewan MacColl, with video from BBC Sherlock.  Contains Sherlock spoilers up through Series 4.  3 minutes, 9 seconds.





	Fair and Dun




End file.
